The Internet has become a popular information resource for even the most unsophisticated user. The popularity of the Internet is due, in part, to the ability to locate vast amounts of resources on practically any topic imaginable. However, the vast amount of resources can also hinder those who wish to use the Internet to reach users. With so many resources, it is easy for some resources to get lost in the shuffle.
Identifying an appropriate name to associate with a network resource, such as a Web site, takes on a high level of importance. Unfortunately, many of the most recognizable or intuitive domain names have already been acquired by other parties. In addition, a potential domain name owner may simply have difficulty identifying an available domain name that best fits its network resource and that will ensure the most traffic to its network resource. On the other hand, existing domain name owners can have difficulty offering their domain names for use to third parties. As a result, a party may own numerous domain names that are not being used and whose values are not being realized.